


养猫是一种什么体验｜01

by EDoBKF249625



Series: 养猫是一种什么体验 [1]
Category: Super Junior, choi - Fandom
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDoBKF249625/pseuds/EDoBKF249625
Summary: 半夜突然脑洞，怪阿云发了那张小豹子自拍。先写这么多，太困了。源声 ｜ 拟猫，但不是真的变成猫。崔少爷和他的高贵豹猫主子不得不说的那些事儿。应该不长，如果没收住的话会再开新的链接和剧情的。先这样，晚安💙
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 养猫是一种什么体验 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604536
Kudos: 3





	养猫是一种什么体验｜01

**Author's Note:**

> 富家少爷突然得了一只猫？原来养猫是这样的。

到底是崔始源有耐心一点，养猫这件事最后还是落在他头上。应该是一只油光水亮的豹猫吧，冬天到了，毛发格外蓬松些，从床上落地的时候如果碰巧有暖风吹过来，一身毛都要轰的一下炸开的。

崔少爷格外喜欢给猫顺毛，可是猫不喜欢。只有浑身不听话的毛发里四散着委屈，才会允许少爷给轻轻的捋顺了，不过还是用完就跑，头也不回的去做早上的清洁。

猫是什么时候来的呢，少爷其实不记得了。突然有一天就就红着眼睛跳进自己怀里了。毕竟猫这种生物，追是追不到的，等你连他每一根毛发的样子都记得，轻微的触碰也能立刻从梦里起来给主子揉肚子顺毛呼噜头顶，他才勉勉强强给你凑近的机会。

少爷想再摸两下水滑的皮，就从床上起来追着猫儿去。他手还没放在猫儿身上，那厮已经炸起到房间的另一角了。崔少爷好整以暇的撸了两下袖子，蓦地扑到那个角落，严丝合缝的把猫围堵在墙和自己的胸膛中间。终于能摸到了。

少爷的手顺着猫的脊椎一路敲啊敲，那双眼睛里有一点烦闷，又有一点点施舍的意味。果然，等到顺着骨节一路走到腰胯，还想多揉几下，猫儿又细软的一塌腰，从少爷手下溜走了。

“早上了哦，马si要努力工作了呢。”

后脚踢在前脚跟上，他转头扔过来一个不羁的笑，脚步轻巧的推门离开了。

猫都这样么？少爷有点想不明白。明明昨天晚上还黏腻腻的缠在人身上，把欲念都化作轻喘，再一睁眼，就又是片叶不沾身的洒脱了。还是喜欢晚上的猫。

那晚上的猫儿是什么样的呢？

没有开灯的房间里，猫儿的眼睛还是亮亮的，眼里是细碎的来自街上的灯火。爪子温热，好整以暇的窝在层层叠叠的被褥里。少爷头上有一根翘起的呆毛，身上有窗棱在车灯里奔跑的影子。这多好玩，对猫儿来说仿佛是最好玩的东西。他用手去揪那撮毛，又隔着被子去都弄捉不住的窗格。揪着揪着让人把作乱的爪子捉住了，他用腿踹了人两下，放开啊。

才不呢，大晚上捉着猫儿对自己这么兴趣深厚，从头道脚快摸了个遍。翻身把不听话的那个压在身子底下，用鼻子勾勒对方脸上的轮廓。你怎么能期待猫会乖乖不懂呢，他偏要扭来扭去的不给人碰，扭到嘴唇都不小心送上门了，叫人抓住把柄一口噙住。要给他买润唇膏，少爷心里想着，不耽误口齿伶俐的用嘴唇感受猫小又柔软的双唇。他笑起来的时候像一颗爱心，能不能把对我的爱也装在这心里呢。少爷的唇舌撬开了猫的唇舌，迫着细软被追逐玩弄。他呜咽呜咽的说不出话，小爪子在胸口不住的推，又被少爷捉着定在头顶。少爷整个把猫笼在床上了，一只手就握得住的爪子在手底下扭动，少爷的手掐着腕子把挣扎化作徒劳。

另一只手呢？另一只手去给猫儿卸防了。猫儿很瘦，后颈有一块明显的骨头，顺着往下摸，后背的皮肤微凉，有血脉路过的轻微搏动。那只手画着圈一路走到藏着糖果的秘境。猫儿扭的更厉害了。

有谁用力让他拱起腰肢，下体撞上危险的地方，在唇齿的撩拨和手指的骚扰里，逐渐和那处硬碰硬起来。氧气不太够的昏沉，让这种感觉更加模糊了，有什么东西着急的需要人扶慰，他开始忘记最初的较劲，碰在一起的那里隔着布料轻轻磨蹭。猫吗，想要被摸的时候，就会把娇软的地方都露给你。少爷懂得暗示，大手从身后绕到身前，嘴唇离开已经红润的猫嘴，在轻微的颤抖里，握住那话儿。猫很舒服，腰肢拱得更高了，脚也在床上蹬来蹬去的，百爪挠心的现在是猫儿自己了。大手顺着头部勾勒形状，又在柱体上流连忘返，力度轻的像抓痒似的让猫儿更不耐了。再快点！少爷笑了。


End file.
